


The Circle of Life (and it moves us all)

by i_dont_use_this_account_anymore



Series: adventures in creative writing! [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_use_this_account_anymore/pseuds/i_dont_use_this_account_anymore
Summary: Keith cries over the lion’s death and Lance finds it hilarious.





	The Circle of Life (and it moves us all)

**Author's Note:**

> edit oct 21: some fixing of the grammar and ways i phrased a sentence or two

“Now... why are you making me watch this again?” Keith asked as he balanced an oversized bowl of popcorn on the glowing Altean coffee table.

“Because, Keith, you grew up as an uncultured swine who didn’t know about Disney. And besides, it’s my turn to choose what we do tonight,” Lance informed him loftily. Last time Keith had picked what to do on their stay at home night, they’d played strip Space Twister until Lance had been left with just his socks and underwear. It wasn’t until much later that he realised that Keith had been cheating.

He wasn’t sure whether to feel _flattered_ or _disturbed_.

Nevertheless, it was his turn and they were going to watch movies and munch popcorn (or, whatever was the equivalent to popcorn when they were in space) like normal people who weren’t in space for once. He rummaged through the Castle’s collection of CDs until he found the perfect one—the all time classic. Grinning, he chucked it at Keith.

“What’s the _Lion King_?” the mullet-head demanded, holding the disc at arms length as if expecting it to shape-shift into a Galra and start attacking him.

“It’s a good one, I promise,” Lance said, reaching over and taking it from him.

“Oh, so this is one of the ones you sing to. Are you going to keep me up all night again?”

“Shut your quiznack and watch the movie,” Lance scolded.

“Fine,” Keith sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and settling down for one of his apathetic moods. “But I won’t like it.”

Lance ignored him and turned to the movie, mouthing along to the learnt by heart lyrics of _The Circle of Life_ and otherwise enjoying the awesomeness that were Disney’s animated movies. Mercifully, his emo boyfriend was quiet for the rest of the film.

A couple hours later, the ending credits rolled and Lance turned off the space projector he’d borrowed (or in Pidge’s way of framing it, ‘_stolen_’) from Pidge.

“Now was that really so bad?” he asked.

“W-whatever, Lance.”

Lance stared as Keith rubbed his swollen lilac eyes and sniffed. Lance felt a shit-eating grin stretch across his face. “I guess you liked the movie?” he asked teasingly.

“It was good, okay? Now stop bothering me!”

“Are you crying?”

“No,” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes vigorously “I just have something in my eye.”

“It’s okay, you know,” Lance smirked, sitting next to him and poking his cheek playfully. “I cry when I watch it too.”

Keith stared at him with watery eyes. “You cry when the lion dies?”

Lance rolled his eyes and slung an arm around the red paladin. “Keith, everyone cries when he dies. It’s a pivotal moment in the film.”

Keith nodded. “I know,” he mumbled. “It was just so…”

Lance shook his head in amusement. Oh, man, this would make for some amazing blackmail material! “I know,” he said, placing a kiss on Keith’s cheek.

Keith sighed mournfully. “After all that amazing planning, all that critical scheming… and all because of that whiny idiot of a nephew! Why did Scar have to die?”

**Author's Note:**

> i low key considered adding a warning that there was a major character death but decided against it. if y’all get mad that i didn’t tag scar’s death as a major character death, feel free to bitch about it in the comments <3


End file.
